Operation: High Road
Operation: High Road is a job in Sly 2: Band of Thieves. The Cooper Gang begins its assault on the Contessa's castle to free Carmelita Fox and steal the Clockwerk eyes. Walkthrough Free Carmelita You will need to have purchased the Paraglider in order to begin this mission. Once you do, the job will become available. Even though you will not play as Murray yet, you will need to use him to activate the job. After the cutscene with Murray, Bentley will use the voice modulator to order the tanks to attack the castle. Paraglide Bentley to the blimp with Sly. Quickly take care of the two guards that happen to be on the blimp. After the blimp makes it to the re-education tower Sly and Bentley go to get the Clockwerk eyes and free Carmelita. Once inside, Bentley uses the newly fixed terminal to unlock Carmelita's cuffs, who then steals her pistol back. Realizing Carmelita is free, the Contessa runs away while Carmelita fires at her wildly. Bentley uses the mojo battery on the mind shuffler, causing an explosion. Bentley finds one of the Clockwerk eyes while Neyla steals the other. Sly runs after her, leaving Bentley alone. Trophy: You will earn the "Jail Bird" trophy after completing the hacking game. Chase Neyla Once outside, chase Neyla. She will leave a golden trial behind. Use the paraglider and jump on the glowing spider webs she occasionally leaves behind to keep up with her. She will accidentally trip into a web, and Sly will be able to take the eye from her, but before he leaves, the Contessa shows up. Defend the blimp During the time when Sly is chasing Neyla, Bentley needs to use the blimp's turret to destroy all twenty of Neyla's bombers. Fire in controlled bursts to avoid overheating the gun. Once all twenty planes have been taken out, Bentley will get some unexpected company. Carmelita, thinking Contessa is escaping in her blimp, shoots it down. Battle the Contessa The Contessa snatches Neyla and confronts Sly in an attempt to get the eye. Dodge her charging attack and the small purple spiders she releases. Once her health is depleted completely, she will go down, but whack Sly away, steal the eye back and escape. Sly will run after her. Trophy: You will receive the "Creepy Crawly" trophy after this battle. Disable Carmelita's tank Carmelita, after shooting down the blimp and taking the eye Bentley had, will try to get away in a tank. It is up to Murray to stop the her and get the eye before she escapes. You can run over any guards that get in your way. Land five shots on Carmelita's tank to stop her. Retrieve the Clockwerk eyes Sly manages to catch up to the Contessa and confront her. Her battle technique is much like the first. However, possession of the Clockwerk eye now allows her to daze you, making your movements somewhat sluggish. After the Contessa is defeated, she will not get back up this time and you can finally get the eye. Trophy: You will earn the "More Creepy Crawlies" trophy after this battle. 5